


Study Hall

by midnightwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, Wincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwrites/pseuds/midnightwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes over every now and then to help Dean study, and Sam knows this, but when he hears something that doesn't sound like homework, he goes to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Hall

Sam really liked Castiel; he did. Cas was nice and could be rather funny at times, though his lack of exposure to pop culture was a bit awkward at times. None the less, Sam liked him. A friend of Dean’s is a friend of Sam’s anyway.

Another thing Sam liked about Castiel was the fact that, even despite his lack of knowledge in pop culture, Cas knew almost everything there was to know about… well, everything. Sam and Cas could chat about any subject for hours (Dean always called them both nerds for it, but neither of them minded), both giving points, and replying with diligent feedback. So when Cas had started to come over to tutor Dean in math and biology and English and... well, most subjects, Sam welcomed Castiel into their home with open arms.

It didn’t bother Sam at all. He would be downstairs on his laptop, or lying on his stomach reading a book, and Dean and Cas would be upstairs in Dean’s room, working away on their homework. After they were done, Cas would leave, and Dean would stay up in his room for another fifteen minutes or so before coming downstairs and cooking dinner for Sam, as their dad was always off on business trips.

 

It was a Monday and Cas had come over to help Dean with Spanish (the kid was insanely multi-lingual). Sam waved at Cas when he entered the house, not bothering to look up from “Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea”, and Castiel threw him a quick “Hey Sam,” before he was being dragged upstairs by Dean.

Sam flipped over onto his back and held the book over his face for a minute before letting it drop to his chest. He had already finished his homework and had read over seventy pages of the book today, so he closed his eyes and let his mind drift: to the quiz in math class tomorrow, the school asshole Dirk who was sure to pick on him, Jessica Moore and how her golden hair fell perfectly around her shoulders, the sounds coming from upstairs… wait…. What the fuck?

Sam snapped into a sitting position and strained his hearing. He didn’t just hear what he think he did, did he? No- it was his mind roaming, thinking about Jessica. He was about to lie back down when he heard the noise again. It was a thud against a wall, and Sam knew that Dean could lose his temper when he didn’t understand things, and Cas could be a bit blunt at times, so Sam decided it was best to make sure Castiel still had all his teeth.

Sam rested his book on the glass coffee table next to the couch and pushed himself to his feet. He walked up to the foot of the stairs and closed his eyes, straining to hear any kind of sound. He heard another thud, and what sounded like a pained grunt. Sam’s heart began to beat a little faster as he rushed up the steps as quietly as his speed would let him. He didn’t want Dean to think he was spying on him and Cas, and they were just doing homework anyways, but Sam wanted to make sure Dean’s temper didn’t get the best of him.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Sam bent over to catch his breath before turning down the hall and walking up to Dean’s bedroom door.

The door was cracked, and from the angle Sam was at, he had a perfect view of Dean’s bed, and what was currently happening on it.

Dean and Castiel were perfectly okay. They were much, much better than okay. In fact, if he were to ask Dean this very moment how he was doing, he was sure that Dean would say something along the lines of “never been better, Sammy!” But Sam wouldn’t dare interrupt a scene like this.

Cas was lying on his stomach, his head resting on his forearms, with Dean stradling his waist. It took Sam a while to figure out that neither Dean nor Castiel were wearing pants, or boxers for that matter, while they both still had their shirts on.

Dean was slamming his hips into Castiel’s backside, his cock disappearing into Cas’ ass with each thrust. Dean let his head loll back as he pulled himself almost completely out of Castiel, only to slam himself forward, causing the headboard to bang against the wall.

Well there’s our mystery noise, Sam thought to himself. His attention was quickly turned back to the scene at hand when Dean spoke.

“Holy fuck, Cas, look at you, such a pretty fucking boy. You don’t even know how fucking hot you look, taking my cock like a fucking pro.” Dean slammed back down into Cas, ripping the moan from the smaller boy.

“D-Dean,” Cas pleaded. It was unclear on what, but the sound of Dean’s name on Cas’ lips made Dean groan in pleasure and slam back down in Cas.

“Yeah Cas, you like being stuffed full of my cock, like being stretched like a cheap fucking whore?” Dean bit his lip as he drove into Castiel again, his hands seeking purchase on the boy’s slim hips. Dean used brute strength to pull Cas from a lying position up to his elbows and knees.

Sam could see just how hard Castiel was now, his erection thick and pink from lack of attention. Sam knew he should leave, run back downstairs and out his headphones in, pick his book back up and pretend like nothing happened. He should, but he couldn’t. It was like his feet were stuck to the ground, his eyes glued to the events unraveling in front of him, and as he watched, he felt himself grow fuller in his pants.

Dean dug his fingers into Cas’ hipbones, no doubt with a force that was going to leave bruises, and continued to slam into him.

“Fuck Cas. So fucking tight,” Dean gasped. Castiel whimpered in response and he fisted his hands in the sheets. Dean’s thrusts rocked into Cas, and Castiel rocked the bed into the wall. The thuds were a solid rhythm now, and Sam could feel his breath hitching with every thud.

“God, Dean, f-fuck me harder, please.” Castiel was practically begging, and Dean chuckled.

“Fucking little cockslut, aren’t cha?” his grip tightened on Castiels’s hipbones and he rammed into him with more force. Castiel let a broken moan fall from his lips, followed by a sharp gasp, and the sound traveled down Sam’s spine and nestled itself in his dick. Sam couldn’t help it anymore; he began to slowly stroke himself through his khaki shorts.

He watched as Dean arched his back and changed the position he was entering Cas at, and from the broke yell that came from Cas, Sam thought it safe to bet that Dean was pegging Castiel’s prostate.

Castiel was now pushing his hips back onto Dean, countering Dean’s every thrust. Dean tangled his hand into Castiel’s hair and pulled his head back. Cas let his neck crane and he snapped his eyes shut when Dean thrust into him again.

“Fuck, Dean, fuck,” Castiel groaned. Sam watched Castiel’s hips lapse in their pursuit backwards, and Castiel let a throat groan tumble out past his lips before he was coming in hot ropes on Dean’s bedspread under him. Dean let go of his hair to reclaim his hips and he rammed into Castiel even harder.

“Fuck.” It was more of an exhausted moan more than it was a gasp, and the clenching vise around Dean’s dick was too much for him, and it had the boy coming right after Castiel. His hips stuttered with a final thrust and Sam saw his older brother’s eyes screw shut and his head loll back in content.

After the shockwaves of his orgasm passed, Dean leaned over Castiel’s back, supporting himself with his left hand on the mattress. Dean dropped a few kisses to Castiel’s shoulders before he pulled out of the dark-haired boy, groaning in a wonderful pleasure-pain as over sensitive skin was rubbed. He dropped himself next to Castiel and pulled the boy down into a slow, loving kiss that was all tongue and teeth and unvoiced feelings.

Castiel let himself rest halfway on Dean, breaking the kiss and trailing smaller kisses down Dean’s neck and torso, paying special attention to Dean’s pulse point and collar bones. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him Cas on top of him.

“Fucking love you, Cas,” Dean murmered into Castiel’s neck.

“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel answered. They shared one last kiss before Castiel stood and reached for his jeans, piled at the foot of Dean’s bed. His movement snapped Sam out of his stupor, and Sam silently padded across the hallway into his own room, shutting the door silently as to not announce his presence.

Sam took a few deep breathes and let himself (and his body) calm down before he cooly walked back downstairs. Castiel was just leaving and Sam waved him goodbye before returning to his seat at the couch. He just picked up his book when he heard Dean stop at the foot of the stairs.

“Wadda-ya want for dinner, Sam?”


End file.
